gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cheironyx/Bonus 8
Ω.U.N.S.001 Ωclass Unknown Native Species Log.213 Mizuchi Newspaper, September 28 Mizuchi City 'Dismembered corpse found on street' 'Identity unknown, throat badly wounded' City At around 2am on the 27th, a man out on a walk called 110 after discovering a woman's corpse on the street in Deira, Mizuchi. According to an announcement by the Mizuchi Police Department, the body was that of a 150cm tall female, aged in her 50s to 70s. There was a large wound on her throat. The department is still attempting to confirm her identity. Mizuchi Bulletin, September issue, page 12 not to call the wrong number. 'Please comply with No Entry signs' To avoid drowning accidents, the city has designated the Nazake Marsh area a no entry zone, but recently there have been reports of noise and human figures there late at night. In order to prevent accidents, please comply with the No Entry signs. Enquiries: Civil Engineering Section, Construction Division, Mizuchi City Council Mizuchi City is taking efforts to reduce waste and preserve greenery. This bulletin uses recycled paper. '- Source of the infection?' Folk Tales of Mizuchi ~Mizuchi City Folk Preservation Society~ p133 'The Talking Fish of Nazake Marsh' In a year of famine, a fisherman rowed out into Nazake Marsh and cast out his net, whereupon he caught a huge fish. The fish screamed and shouted, "Don't eat me!" "Forgive me, it's for my family," said the man, and then he killed the fish, brought it home and ate it with his family. The next morning, every person in that house was dead. It was claimed that human fingers came out of the fish's belly. Ever since then, it was said that anyone who rowed out into Nazake Marsh would be cursed, and even now, no boats enter it. '- Nazake Marsh = source of Kuchina River' Asayama Sports, September 30 issue 'Mystery of the Dismembered Corpse' There was some buzz that the incident where a woman's corpse was discovered on the street in Mizuchi City on the 27th might have been a bizarre new murder case, but it was quickly discovered that the corpse had been stolen from a nearby funeral home. At a glance, this incident seems like a letdown, but who stole the old woman's corpse and for what purpose is still unknown. What's more, the body was partially damaged when it was discovered, and there was a large wound on its throat. There are even rumours that the corpse was used in a ritual by a new religion, so it looks like the autumn horror stories are far from over. '- An autonomous corpse?' Ω.U.N.S.002 Mizuchi Newspaper special issue, October 1, 1968 1968 (Showa 43) October 1 (Tuesday) special issue for third-class mail Mizuchi City 'Explosion in the city centre' 'A midday roar - unexploded ordnance?' City At around 4:30pm on the 1st, a blast wave focused on Mizuchi City was observed, and even in surrounding areas, many buildings collapsed, residents were crushed and large-scale fires broke out. The exact situation is unclear due to a loss of communication, but according to the prefectural police, approximately 40,000 people are believed to have been living in the city centre where the damage occurred. At the time of the incident, large-scale reconstruction work was being carried out at Mizuchi Station, and some have identified the possibility that a piece of unexploded ordnance detonated. Mizuchi City suffered air raids during the War, and there was an incident only recently where an unexploded bomb was discovered in the grounds of a primary school. copying only Special Reference Room, Megurigaoka Public Library '- An aerial bombing?' Mizuchi Bulletin, October issue, page 6 'Notices and Announcements' 'Notification of Evacuation Booklet Distribution' Enquiries: Secretary and Public Relations Department, Mizuchi City Council Evacuation booklets are currently being distributed to all evacuees in Mizuchi City. For the sake of a quick and safe evacuation, we request your cooperation. The evacuation booklets are being distributed at your nearest town hall. Furthermore, if you do not possess an evacuation booklet, please be advised that it may take some time to confirm your identity during inspections. '- Quarantine and inspection' - The time from wide-scale outbreak to incineration, quarantine and cover-up is extremely short. We can assume that the government circles had a manual. 'Translation notes:' *- No reading is given for the suburb of Deira silk", so it could also be called Naira (based on "nairaba", a word meaning ten to the power of 481036337152) or possibly Dorora. However, a reading is shown for Nazake alcohol". *- In Japan, the "third-class mail" category applies to long-running periodicals that discuss public and cultural matters, such as newspapers. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Bonus chapter